Episode 7717 (9th January 2017)
Plot Kyle isn't feeling himself so Lisa takes him upstairs for a nap. Kerry places pineapple rings round Dan's eyes in an attempt to reduce the bruising. Dan admits to Kerry that Cain probably won't let her have Kyle again so she'll have to wait until Joanie returns. Chas, Ross and Rebecca prepare The Woolpack for Charity's surprise birthday party. At Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa informs Zak and Cain that Kyle has had an accident. She attempts to persuade Cain to allow Kerry to see Kyle. Megan and Jai meet with Phil who says the damage will cost £750. Frank follows Phil out and confronts him about his scam so Phil offers him £100 to keep quiet. Megan goes to hand over some money to Phil, but Frank stops her and tells her she's being ripped off, admitting he was a conman to everyone in the pub in the process. Charity appears at her party. When Kyle refuses to put on his shoes, Cain loses his temper and Kyle raises his teddy in defence. Cain looks at the photo of Shadrach and walks out as Zak arrives home. Charity is feeling down at her birthday celebration so Rebecca tries to liven up proceedings with shots. Moira approaches Cain at the garage and apologises for being so hard on him yesterday. She says they need to talk, but as soon as she mentions Kyle, Cain loses it and tells Moira both she and Kyle are better off without him. Lisa and Zak worry what's wrong with Kyle, although he perks up when he sees Kerry. Lisa spots Kyle punching his teddy and questions what he is doing. At the footbridge, Cain reveals to Moira that Kyle saw him hit Dan. Moira encourages Cain to talk to Kyle instead of abandoning his son. Cain admits he nearly hit terrified Kyle. He states Kyle won't have a decent childhood with him in it, but Moira assures Cain he's nothing like Shadrach and is adamant he should give up on Kyle. Cain asks Moira to help him talk to Kyle, but Moira explains he needs to figure it out himself. Frank calls round to Tenant House to see Megan but Megan states she has realised she could never trust him. Robert warns Rebecca off Ross. Chas ropes Bob into looking after the bar whilst she attempts to cheer Charity up. Charity shows Chas the unflattering picture Sam has posted online so Chas puts on some cheery music and encourages Charity to re-join the party. Zak, Lisa, Dan and Kerry confront Cain about Kyle witnessing him hitting Dan. Zak insists he needs to sort this, but Cain tells them he's done so they can do what they want with Kyle. Chrissie follows Cain out of the pub. Charity and Chas drink to staying off men. Chrissie approaches Cain at the garage and asks him if he's thought anymore about selling up. She states it's not easy being a parent and reminds him it's not too late to make things up with Kyle. Cain is furious that Chrissie is offering him advice and warns her never to mention Kyle in the same sentence as Lachlan. Cain demands Chrissie hand back her share of the garage for free within two days. Chrissie refuses, but Cain warns her he'll kill Lachlan if she doesn't. Cast Regular cast *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood Guest cast *Phil - Anthony Grundy Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar, corridor and backroom *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage *Café Main Street - Interior *Footbridge *Tenant House - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,950,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes